


Parenting

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Children of Characters, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, one task is just as hard as another ... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting

“Blaine.”

“Can’t hear you.”

“Blaine, it’s your turn.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t heaaar yooouuu.”

“Blaine, your daughter needs you to change her diaper.”

“I’m sorry, Kurt, but I can’t hear you over your son taking his bath!”

“Blaine, come here and change her poopy diaper.”

“Come over here and make me.”

Blaine focuses all of his attention on Dan, making faces as he gives his son a truly beautiful Mohawk, uncle Puck would be proud, but that doesn’t stop him from hearing Kurt stomping down the hall.

But when Kurt opens the door behind him and takes in Dan’s state, and Blaine’s state, whatever angry retort he had in mind flies out of the window.

“Maybe it’s best if you keep taking care of that,” Kurt says, laughter making his voice shake. “I’ll take care of Cecilia.”

“And you’re in the second right place to do that, imagine that,” Blaine says over his shoulder, sending droplets of water fly towards Kurt.

“Imagine that,” Kurt replies, sending a cloud of baby powder in Blaine’s direction, to Dan’s endless mirth.

Their son decides that no, daddy is not wet enough as it is, and sends a wave in Blaine’s direction, along with his ducky.

Kurt giggles before turning to Cecilia. “You’re my little princess and you would never ruin my hair like that, wouldn you,” he coos, and Blaine listens for the click of her onesie’s buttons, the snap of the diaper and–

“That’s not very princessy of you, darling.”

Cecilia babbles something and Blaine bites on his lower lip to keep from laughing to obviously.

“Daddy, out, out!”

“Alright, little prince,” Blaine says, blindly reaching for Dan’s robes. “In you go.”

On their way out, he places a kiss to Kurt’s nape. “I’ll take care of the next diaper, promise.”

“Sure you will.”


End file.
